


Pride

by saarebutts



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebutts/pseuds/saarebutts
Summary: "Secret girlfriend?" Elena asked, feigning indifference, while very obviously trying to catch a glance at his screen."No actually," Alex turned his phone around, showing her the screen. "Secret boyfriend."---in which Alex Alvarez is bi and proud.





	Pride

At Elena's first Pride, Alex was the first to volunteer to come with her. 

He stood at her side the whole time, happily being dragged to merchandise tents set up. He bought a t-shirt that said “I love my lesbian sister” and wore it for the rest of the day.

The variations on pride flags were a little confusing, but Elena happily explained it all, not quite noticing his lingering look at the pink, purple, and blue bi pride merch.

 

Two-to-three business days later, Alex got a package. Pink, purple, and blue sneakers, with rainbow laces. Penelope couldn't make him send them back this time. He had technically bought them with his own money.

 

A few months later, Elena noticed one of her pride pins missing. She didn't really think much of it. It was just a two dollar pin that she'd mostly bought because the proceeds went to helping homeless lbgt youth.  
Then she saw it on Alex's bag. He shrugged it off and said it was a show of support.

 

Elena and Alex had the apartment to themselves. Both wanted to use the dining area to do homework and stubbornly refused to leave when the other wouldn't.  
They resolved to sit on opposite sides and quietly glare whenever they could.

When Alex's phone vibrated on the table, Elena couldn't help but notice the speed at which he replied. Her brother had never been a swift responder. And that soft smile was suspicious too.

When he actually giggled at one of the texts, she got curious enough to ask as he replied.

"Secret girlfriend?" Elena asked, feigning indifference, while very obviously trying to catch a glance at his screen.

"No actually," Alex turned his phone around, showing her the screen. "Secret boyfriend."

Elena froze for a moment, then squealed and jumped up, reaching over the table to hug her brother. He set the phone down, lock screen displaying a selfie taken by him with a boy Elena recognised as one of his friends kissing him on the cheek. Very close to the corner of his mouth.

Obviously the ‘friend’ part was outdated.

“When did this happen?” She asked, pulling out of the hug and sitting back down, this time in the seat next to her brother.

“It's new, but,” he blushed and looked down. “I really like him.”

“You know this explains why you stole that pride pin,” Elena teased.

Alex laughed and nudged his sister with his shoulder. 

“I'm proud of you,” she told him, nudging him back.

“I know,” he said. “I'm proud of you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i initially had no plans to continue this but it seems to, yknow, be resonating with people a bit so i may write a second chapter where alex comes out to the rest of the family or brings his boyfriend over. maybe both. but i dont want to mess up the spanish.
> 
> not only am i not cuban-american, but i'm also not even american. 
> 
> so if anyone wants to provide any assistance is spanglishing up a sequel to this, i'd be really grateful


End file.
